


Step by Step

by DalishGrey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect - Freeform, Post-War, Sexy, Tiny bit of Angst, not as M rated as I hoped to make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: The friendship between James Vega and Commander Jane Shepard, had always been a strange one. But when he offers to teach her to dance, they both end up facing feelings they weren't sure they could admit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecommanderkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecommanderkirk/gifts).



> I barely got this done in time, so it's not quite as M rated as I hoped to make it, but I hope you enjoy it none-the-less. I love writing Shega and this was so fun!
> 
> (I'll probably end up writing a fuller version and gifting it anyway :) but I really hope you enjoy this! ^.^)

She stared at the half-empty cup of coffee, her mind wandering in hopeless abandon as James drifted into her thoughts. Now that the war was over, he filled her free time and relentlessly claimed her thoughts. With the celebratory Ball at the Alliance HQ rapidly approaching, she should have been focused on more pressing matters...but he was just as stubborn and unwavering in her mind as he was in person...and he was on his way over.    
   
James Vega, had offered to teach her to dance. It was no secret that Commander Jane Shepard could _not_ dance, it was unfortunately, fairly common knowledge. She could weave her way through the hoards, to the heaving beat of the drums of war, but that was where her sense of rhythm rather drastically ended. So James, being the oh-so-helpful man that he is, suggested he show her the ways of the dance-floor.     
   
_'Yay...'_ She groaned and dropped her head onto the table. With a serious lack of enthusiasm, she rested her head on her arm and let herself become distracted by the sight of the water rings now stamped on her wooden table. Jane glanced at her clock, both anticipation and anxiety pulling at her every fiber.   
   
[13:00pm]   
   
_'Two hours...'_ She had two hours until he arrived, _a_ mere _one hundred and twenty_ minutes until James was on her doorstep. All bright eyes and elegant tattoos, she'd seen him topless too many times and was fairly convinced that he should come with a _warning_.  

 _'Approach with caution! Too perfect for human eyes!'_  
   
"Get a fucking grip..." Jane sighed and sagged against the table, she dragged herself across the lounge and into her bedroom. The plush carpet was a welcome contrast to the wooden panel floor of the previous room, she wriggled her bare toes through the pale blue fabric and flopped onto the double bed. The duvet was cool and crisp, yet molded against her body as her warmth seeped through the blankets. Now she didn't want to move, but she couldn't bring herself to stay still either. Restlessness clawed at her and her ribs ached with every frantic beat of her heart.   
   
Jane closed her eyes and she knew she'd fallen. Hard. Deeply. Irrevocably. With long, slow movements she ran a hand through her hair, unimpressed by the slight feel of grease.  

 _'I need a bath...badly.'_ She groaned and rolled off the bed, moving in a single fluid motion towards the bathroom. An item of clothing dropped to the tiled-floor with every step and the brisk, cool breeze caressed her skin. She'd never admit it, but she longed to be touched, not just by anyone... Jane had felt it once, the calloused touch of James Vega. His lips had met hers in the sweetest of ways, soft and slow , tentative yet yearning. Then they'd parted ways as friends, deciding not to further muddy the waters of an impending invasion with complicated command chains. At the time, it had been life or death, a flurry of unending, difficult choices that could have meant the galaxy's end, or hers. She couldn't add him to the mix. Then she went and told him she loved him...as she was about to die...

 _'Not my finest moment...'_  
  
But now? Now things were different and maybe, just _maybe_ there was a chance for them.    
   
With a sigh, she perched herself on the edge of the bath and turned on the tap, relishing in the sudden swell of welcome heat.  It wasn't long before steam filled the tiled room, clinging to the walls and her skin. Five minutes of water running and it was ready, a porcelain pool of bubbles and warmth. She sunk into it with little hesitation, sighing in pleasure as heat ignited along her skin. Silently she thanked God that she had time...   
   
 

-*- 

 

He rolled his shoulders and mounted his motorbike, the sleek black machine humming with the power of its waiting engine. James ran a hand through his hair and picked up his helmet. Every cell in his body craved to be around her and it was driving him insane.  

He hadn't been sure why he'd offered to teach her to dance, but he knew her insecurities and he liked nothing more than helping her overcome them. It was no secret that James could do it, he had more rhythm than sense sometimes, but if it meant he could be close to her...he'd do it in a heartbeat, endlessly.  

With his helmet in place and the handlebars gripped firmly, he drove. The roar of the engine filled his ears and grounded him, drowning out the noise of city life and secluding him in his own bubble. It wasn't a far drive, a thirty minute cruise to the edge of the city and the small property perched on the outskirts.    
His heart hammered in his ears, mimicking the sound of the motor as the image of Jane flooded to mind. The memory. The sensations. The feel of her in his hands, of her lips on his, the softness of her skin...none of it had left him. He wanted her, craved her, _loved_ her.  Throughout the war, his hope had been that one day, when the Reapers were little more than dust, they'd have a chance. It never left him and then on the last day of the war, before she ran towards the beam of light to end it all, she got him on the Normandy, kissed him and told him she loved him. At that moment, his world shattered. 

Her words had been like a knife to the heart, but he refused to give up.  

It wasn't long before he was pulling up, the crunch of gravel beneath his tyres telling him he'd arrived. He flexed his fingers, revelling in the satisfying pop of his tense knuckles.  

James loved her house, from the small cobblestone path and faded blue walls, to the beat-down pick up truck in her driveway and the variety of flowers that lined her lawn. It was so quaint, so homey, so... _Jane_.   
   
Slowly he pried off his helmet, appreciating the rush of cool air that brushed against his cheeks and swept through his growing hair. James Vega would never admit he was nervous or on edge, not to anyone but her, so when she was the cause...he found the silence maddening. This was one of those moments, his heart racing, his hands quaking.   
   
_'Dios...relax Vega'_ he scolded himself with a close of his eyes and a deep, long breath.    
   
"It's open!" Jane called, the slight lilt of her voice resounding like music to his ears.  

He opened the door and cautiously walked in, his boots softly padding on the wooden-panelled floor as he cast a glance throughout the room. Paintings and photographs hung on the walls, flowers lay daintily in clear vases and pale golden light filled the room. Considering she was a badass in every right, a tough s.o.b and soldier-to-the-core, James was always mesmerized by how girly she was. James kicked off his boots, pulled more ideal shoes from his bag and ignored the slight cool of the wood beneath his feet.   
   
"I'm in here!" She stated, a familiar tint of amusement in her voice.    
   
He walked to the source like a moth to a flame, following her sound, her light. The lounge was just as homey as the main room, two sofas were perched in the perfect places, a tv directly opposite, more photos lay scattered throughout the room and the scent of both strawberries and vanilla lingered in the air. It was all so...light. But none of it held his attention long, at least, not once his eyes had locked onto _her_. She leaned against the wall with a datapad in hand, her eyes scanning over the small paragraph of text.  

"Nice place you've got here Lola," he chuckled, his heart fluttering as her eyes brightened and widened at the sight of him.  

She chuckled and put the datapad down on the coffee table.   
   
"Thanks, it was my grandmother's." She smiled sweetly, golden light peeked through the open curtains and ignited her crimson hair and piercing eyes.  

 _'Dios she's beautiful...'_  

Jane tilted her head and gazed at him playfully, though there was something in her eyes that made him wonder, a conflict of sorts.   
   
James cleared his throat and moved further into the room.    
   
"That's sweet." He smiled. _'Why are you smiling, pendejo?'_ He pushed the thought aside. "So uh, do you wanna get started or leave it a little while?" James asked, surprised by the fact he managed to get the words out without choking on them. He peeled off his jacket and fought a smirk, Jane's heated gaze burning a trail along his skin.  

"We can start, if you'd like," she answered coyly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.  

There was something _off_ , but unless she said something, he wouldn't pry. He brought up a song on his omnitool and put it on a loop with a ten-second start.   
   
"Very well," he beamed and bowed exaggeratedly. "Will m'lady grace we with this dance?"   
   
She laughed freely and accepted his offered hand.   
   
"She will, I do warn you though, she's not very good."   
   
   
   
   
 

-*-  

 

His hand's were warm, gentle. His long fingers wrapped around hers with ease and in her moment of distraction, she lost her balance and tumbled into him as he urged her closer.  

She gasped when he rapidly approached, the solidity of his chest hitting her square in the face with a dull thud.   
   
James chuckled and the sound sent a ripple of heat through her body. He lifted her held hand and placed his other on her waist.   
   
Her voice caught in her throat and she suddenly found it hard to breathe.   
   
"Okay so, uh," he stammered "you need to put your hand on my shoulder and just...follow my lead." He smiled nervously.   

She did as she was told, having decided to follow his instructions obediently.  

James began to move. His steps were slow, his instructions clear, and she found it oddly easy to follow him.  

Jane stumbled countless times, thrown by the intimacy of it, but she wouldn't admit that, she'd be happier if James just thought she was being left-footed. Which was also _kind_ of true.  

She had no idea how long they danced for, but she'd picked it up quicker than she thought she would.  They ended up chest to chest; his fingers gripping her waist and his breath ghosting along her neck as he dipped her and she rose back up. Their lips hovering inches apart. She'd laughed freely, he'd smiled and laughed with her. Yet as they move backwards and forwards, their intimacy never faltered.  She could see him counting the steps in his head, going over every move and motion. The speed had picked up and they glided with ease, her body fitting perfectly against his as they stepped and spun. He spun her one more time, before dipping her deeper and pulling her back so her leg was bent at his hip and her body was flush against his.    
   
She could feel his heart beat, thundering in his chest and mirroring her own. Jane's arms had wrapped at his neck and she couldn't help but trail her fingers through the growing hairs at the back of his head.    
   
"You okay Lola?" He asked, his voice low and husky. Yet, he didn't move. His hands stayed on her waist and the back of her neck, his gaze flitted back and forth between her eyes and lips and she felt his grip tighten ever-so-slightly.   
   
"I'm good," she answered, her voice little more than a whisper. She could feel her resolve starting to crumble. The smoothness of his skin, the softness of his hair, the intent in his eyes...everything about him was wearing away at her resistance.   
   
_What did she have to lose?_    
   
_What if he still felt the same way?_    
   
_What if they could work_ _now?_    
   
Before she had a chance to mull over her decisions, his hand shot to her jaw and his lips were on hers. He was warm, soft, tentative. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. James' fingers dug into her upper-thigh and she could feel his trimmed nails through her jeans. He pulled her against him and his touch became tender, seeking skin yet showing a care she didn't expect.  

He drew back, his chest heaving with heavy breaths and his eyes focused.  

“Shit, I...I'm sorry Lola…” he panicked, his gaze but she wasn't paying attention to it. 

“Just…shut up.” She shook her head with a smile and claimed his mouth with her own.  

He grinned brightly, breaking the kiss.  

“Aye Aye, ma’am,” he chuckled.  

James groaned as she drew his bottom lip between her teeth and hesitation on both their parts, completely disappeared. He lifted her legs to wrap at his waist and deepened the kiss. His tongue slowly circled hers, stirring heat in the pit of Jane's stomach.  

She could feel him growing beneath her. Her fingers laced into his hair and she felt the scars on the back of his neck. The memories flooded to the forefront of her mind...   
   
_[Bloodied. Broken. Her heart split in two and she turned on her heel and ran to him._    
   
_"James? James!" She dropped to his side and rested his head on her arm. "Come on loco, stay with me!"_  

 _His brow furrowed and he blinked his eyes open._    
   
_"Shit Lola, my head hurts as it is," he chuckled, blood staining his lips. James tried to sit up, but she_ _saw it_ _in his eyes that he didn't have much strength left._    
   
_She lifted a hand to her ear and called Joker._    
   
_"Joker, EDI...emergency evac, Vega's down, I'm pulling him out..."_  

 _She'd never forget the look in his eyes when she said those words._    
   
_"No! Lola, I'm not letting you do this without me!" He protested, blood trickling down his forehead._    
   
_"I'm not losing you to this Jimmy," she stroked his cheek and_ _glanced_ _up to see the Normandy quickly approaching._  

 _He looked up at her with wide eyes, full of fear and_ _realization._    
   
_She pressed her lips to his and kissed him like it was her last, knowing that it could have been..._    
   
_"I love you Vega, I'll see you on the other side."_ _Her people rushed to his side and she didn't look back, he was safe, as_ _safe as she could make him.]_    
  
It was now, or never.  
   
"James..." She pressed her forehead to his and breathed in the smell of motor oil and his aftershave. "I still love you... 

He smiled a breath-taking smile and caught her lips in a kiss that made her heart hurt.    
   
"I still love you too."


End file.
